There are many applications in which an economical and reliable mechanism for pressure-responsive fluid flow control can be advantageously employed. Such applications can include an interface between two fluid conduits or the like, wherein pressure-responsive introduction of a fluid from one conduit to the other is desired, while reverse fluid flow is prevented. Similar flow control requirements may exist in connection with typical dispensing applications, such as dispensing of consumer products such as beverages, or other flowable products. Many industrial applications require pressure-responsive fluid flow control with a check valve arrangement, again with it typically being necessary for reverse fluid flow to be minimized or substantially prevented.
One type of valve assembly for controlling fluid flow which has proven to be particularly cost-effective includes a deflectable, elastomeric valve member which is mounted within, and generally cooperates with, an associated valve body, which arrangement can be readily configured for pressure-responsive fluid flow control. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,655, No. 5,213,236, No. 5,271,571, and No. 6,749,092, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference, illustrate such valve assemblies with these patents, disclosing various applications in which such valve assemblies can be advantageously employed.
The present invention relates generally to a valve assembly of the above-described type, which assembly can be configured for pressure-responsive operation in the nature of a check valve. In one particularly preferred embodiment, the present valve assembly is configured to permit pressure-responsive fluid flow in response to a pressure differential across the valve assembly, with features of the present invention particularly configured to limit and control reverse fluid flow through the valve assembly in response to a reverse pressure differential across the valve assembly.